This invention relates to a wagering game, and in particular, a game in which wagers are placed with respect to a ranking order of game participants such as in a race.
A typical horserace includes, e.g., eight racing horses. Each horse is assigned a post number, e.g., 1 through 8. The horses race against each other to cross a finish line.
Game players place wagers that a particular race horse or a combination of race horses will finish the race in a particular order, e.g., first, second and third place. Bets are usually placed on the horses according to their post numbers. One standard bet involves guessing which three horses will cross the finish line first, second and third, respectively.